Steam
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A hot spring vacation leads to a rather intense moment between a certain captain and his navigator. LuNa. WARNING: Contains lemon. Rated M. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.


One Piece:

Steam

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

Summary- A hot spring vacation leads to a rather intense moment between a certain captain and his navigator.

* * *

"Aaaah...this feels great..."

"You said it. When was the last time we got to relax like this?"

Luffy sighed as he sat in the steaming water, leaning against the rocky bank with a towel folded on top of his head. Zoro was at his left side with both arms folded behind his head and Usopp sat up to his neck in the water. Sanji sat on the far side of the spring with Brook, who wore a shower cap over his Afro to keep the water out, and Franky just stuck with sticking his legs in the water while he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Even Chopper and Blizzard, who normally avoided hot place due to their thick fur coats, were comfortable enough to soak in the water.

 _"Normally, I hate baths,"_ said Blizzard, _"but this one time, I'll make an exception."_

"It doesn't get much better than this, huh?" asked Chopper. "And all because Luffy won a manjuu bun eating contest!"

"I didn't even know I entered," Luffy said. "I was just hungry."

"What else is new?" Usopp asked, causing the others to laugh.

"I wonder how the girls are doing," Franky said as he looked over to a large boulder, which blocked off the women's side of the hot spring. "I bet they're enjoying themselves, too."

"An excellent question," Brook said. "How about we find out?"

"Uh-oh," Sanji muttered. "Here we go, again..."

"Brook, don't go doing anything I wouldn't," said Zoro. "If Nami sees you, you're just gonna get yourself clobbered."

"Ah, but not if I do this!" Brook exclaimed before he began to do his little "spell", which caused his soul to come floating out of his body.

"Oh, right," said Usopp. "I almost forgot he could do that."

 _'Well, this ought to be rich,'_ thought Blizzard.

 *****Scene change brought to you by Kagome and Sango in a hot spring (Inuyasha reference)*****

"Ahhh..." Nami sighed, pleasantly as she lied against the bank of the spring while Robin sitting next to her with a towel over her eyes. "This feels so good."

"You can say that, again," said Robin.

As for Aika, she giggled as she splashed about in the water while wearing an inner tube and Kumi floated on her boogie board.

 _"W-whoa, whoa! Easy, Aika!"_ the Akita pup cried. _"Don't tip me over!"_

Nami smiled as she watched the two little ones, then sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling the tepid waters soothe every part of her body. It wasn't every day that they got to relax like this. As the girls continued to soak, Robin pulled the towel away from her eyes as a playful smirk creased her lips.

"...I wonder what Luffy's doing over there," said Robin.

"Huh?" Nami muttered. "Luffy?"

"I bet he's really enjoying his soak," Robin mused. "Hot springs do work wonders for the body." She then looked up at the sky. "Imagine how he might look when he comes out of there."

Nami blinked for a moment before she began to picture Luffy in her head...wearing nothing but a towel as water dripped off his scrawny frame...and his chiseled pectorals and his washboard abs...all the way down to his-

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Nami cried. "What the hell am I doing?!"

"Huh?" Aika asked as she, as well as the other women that were attending the spring, all looked at her. "What's wrong, Big Sis Nami?"

"Uh...oh, nothing!" said Nami, blushing red in embarrassment as she sank into the water, leaving only her eyes visible.

 _'What in the hell's wrong with me?!'_ she thought. _'Can't I ever keep my mind out of the gutter for just one minute?!'_ Her eyes then softened a bit. _'Although...he might thinking the same thing...nah, there's no way...but then, it is Luffy. He is full of surprises.'_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a woman suddenly shrieked as she pointed up at the boulder that separated their side of the spring from the men's side. "A GHOST!"

Nami and Robin both glanced up, only for the former to growl in annoyance as they saw that it was Brook's soul, drooling at the girls with a bloody nose.

"Yohohohoho...!" he chuckled, perversely.

"BROOK!" Nami yelled as she picked up a large rock. "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Oh, dear!" Brook cried just as Usopp appeared, peeking over the boulder.

"Hey, Brook, if I were you, I'd hurry back over here before- GUH!" the sniper started, only to get hit in the face by the rock Nami had just thrown and fall back down into the water. "Ugh...why did she hit me...?!"

"Some people don't ever learn, huh?" Franky asked.

"That's gotta hurt," Chopper said.

Zoro only sighed and shook his head.

"Morons," he muttered.

 _'Tell me about it,'_ thought Blizzard.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Luffy began before he grabbed his towel, "but I'm gettin' hungry. I'm gonna go ahead and get out and head to our room."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get out, too," Sanji said as he swam to the other side.

"Right behind you," Brook added as he and the rest of the male crew members began to make their way out. As they did, Luffy caught a glimpse of Nami through the bushes as she, as well as Robin, Aika, and Kumi were getting out of the hot springs, themselves...and Nami's back happened to be turned to him. He could see the water dripping off her body...coursing down every curve of her, from her orange, cascading locks to her busty, soft breasts...all the way down to her plush, apple-shaped ass. It almost seemed to give her a kind of glow in the setting sun.

Luffy was so caught up in staring...he almost didn't notice the bulge that was forming under the towel around his waist. That's when he glanced down, only to gasp before he quickly threw his hands down to cover himself.

 _"Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Everything all right?"_

"...Uhh...you wouldn't happen to have any cold water on you, would ya?" asked Luffy.

 _"Huh?"_ Blizzard muttered before he glanced down...and soon, a look of dread appeared on the wolf-dog's face. _"Oh, HELL no..."_

Luffy could only chuckle sheepishly.

 *****Short timeskip brought to you by Blair taking a bath (Soul Eater reference)*****

After a while, thanks to Zoro's help and a pitcher of cold water, the Straw Hats were all dressed up in robes and were sitting around a large banquet of sushi and other dishes. Not wasting a second, they dug right in, with Luffy, as usual, being the one to try and grab as much of the food as he could. It was lively as normal, with Franky and Robin laughing in amusement and Nami yelling at the others to stop being noisy. Zoro and Sanji were butting heads, as always, and Blizzard and Kumi would pick up whatever scraps they could get.

Despite this, however, Nami noticed that whenever Luffy looked over at her, he would blush before turning away slightly, trying to avoid her gaze. The navigator blinked at him, slightly perplexed for a moment, but then she smiled and giggled, causing Aika to look up at her, then turned to her older half-brother, then back up at Nami, again.

"What are you laughing at, Big Sis?" Aika asked. "Did Big Brother do something funny?"

"Well...sort of," said Nami. "You'll understand when you're older."

Aika could only tilt her head in bewilderment while Luffy sat on the floor before he glanced over at Nami, who looked back at him before she gave him a wink, causing his eyes to go wide and his blush to redden.

"Oh, boy," Zoro muttered while holding a bottle of sake while he had one arm around Robin. "Here we go."

Robin could only chuckle slightly.

"Wait, I don't get it," said Aika.

"Don't worry about it, honey," said Robin.

 *****Short timeskip brought to you by Naruto in the hot springs (Naruto reference)*****

Later that night, everyone had gone to their rooms for a good night's rest, for they would be hitting the sea tomorrow morning. The boys slept in one room while the girls slept in another. While the boys snored away, the door suddenly slid open, and a pair of bare feet quietly tiptoed over their sleeping bodies toward Luffy, who was lying on his futon while using Blizzard's side as a pillow. A hand gently reached down, touching Luffy's chest as a voice whispered...

"Meet me outside. I'll be at the springs."

On that, the hand pulled away and the figure quietly crept outside, just as Luffy suddenly stirred, then he sat up to see that the door had been left open. Muttering a noise of confusion, he glanced around the room to see the others still sleeping around him before he stood up and headed out, himself, closing the door behind him as he left.

Luffy soon made his way outside, surrounded by the steam from the hot springs. He squinted a bit, trying to find his way around, when suddenly, he spotted something up ahead. He couldn't quite make it out, at first, but then his eyes went wide as he drew closer and saw that it was Nami, who had her back turned to him, once again, while wearing her kimono.

"I know what you did, Luffy," she spoke up as he got closer.

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "You...you know?"

"...I know you were spying on me through the bushes," said Nami.

"EEP!" Luffy squeaked as his blush returned, once again. "Uh...uhh...I-I-"

"Luffy, relax," Nami said with an amused laugh. "I'm not mad, y'know."

"You're not?" Luffy asked.

"No, of course not," Nami replied. "In fact...I was kinda hoping on it."

"...You were?" Luffy asked.

"Mm-hmm," Nami nodded as she slowly slipped her robes off her shoulders...and let them completely drop to her feet, revealing her completely bare body.

 **BA-BUMP!** Luffy's heart skipped a beat as his face grew red and his nose began to bleed...and he felt that familiar sensation in his nether region.

"So," Nami began as she entered the hot spring, "you gonna just stand there...or are you gonna join me?"

Luffy gulped, but then he glanced around to see if anyone was within the vicinity. Once he was certain the coast was clear, he grinned before he began to disrobe, as well, dropping his clothes beside Nami's before he also made his way into the hot spring. At first, he grunted a little, feeling the water beginning to sap his strength, but at least it didn't have the full effect of seawater to the point where he would completely collapse. Once he was in the water, he soon sat beside Nami, who gave him a playful smirk as she reached over, and that's when Luffy let out a surprised gasp as he felt something brush up against his hard member.

"Well, what have we here?" Nami asked as she gave Luffy's sex a good squeeze, causing him to shudder pleasantly.

"Oh, yeah..." he whispered.

Nami chuckled before she dunked her head under the water, and after a few moments, Luffy grunted as he felt a pair of lips wrap around his manhood before he moaned.

"Oh, god..." he muttered. "Ohhh...ohhh, god...!"

By instinct, he reached down into the water and felt around for Nami's head. Once he got a good grasp of it, he began to push her closer to him, encouraging her. He panted as he felt his fiance's lips go up and down along his cock and her fingers caress and massage his family jewels.

"Ngh...N-Nami...!" Luffy moaned as he moved in time with Nami's head. "Keep going...!"

Under the water, Nami bobbed her head as she continued to suck on Luffy's cock, even going so far as to take it all the way to the back of her throat, trying her hardest not to gag. By now, her lungs were screaming at her for air, but she refused to abide by them, now. Right now, her captain needed pleasuring, and she wouldn't stop until he had his limit.

"N...Nami...!" Luffy cried. "I...can't...hold back...anymore!"

On that, he climaxed inside Nami's mouth, forcing the navigator to come bursting out of the water, coughing and spluttering. She wiped her eyes away of any water before she looked up and smiled at Luffy, who grinned back at her while panting heavily.

"...My turn now," he said to her, causing Nami to nod as she leaned back against the rocks. Luffy advanced toward her placing both hands on his shoulders before he began to lightly kiss her on the lips, then trailed it to her cheek, her neck, and then her collarbone before he stopped at her tits. Then he opened his mouth and began to suckle on the left one while he pinched her right nipple, causing her to moan softly.

"Luffy...!" she whispered as Luffy kept suckling and massaging her breasts. "Ah...ah...!"

As if that wasn't enough, he reached his hand down and began to rub two fingers up and down against her clit, causing Nami to bite her lip as she moaned even more, which caused him to look at her with the kind of cocky grin he would give when he was fighting with an enemy.

"You really want this, huh?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm...!" Nami nodded.

"Yeah...so do I," Luffy replied. "But not yet...gotta get you just right for it."

On that, he inserted three fingers inside Nami, who gasped before she bit back another moan and fought to keep herself from crossing her legs while Luffy kept moving his digits inside her. Saliva dripped from her mouth as she let out short breaths until Luffy caught her lips in his own, grinding her mouth hungrily as he continued to tease her. Nami moaned pleasurably in his mouth, her hands roaming up and down his back and even touching his ass. Not one to be outdone, however, Luffy also cupped his hands around Nami's ass and even gave her cheeks a good squeeze, causing her to moan even more.

He pulled away, gasping for breath, then he smirked before he dunked his head under the water. That's when Nami felt him trailing kisses down her stomach to her thigh, which caused her to mewl softly before she felt him remove his fingers...and kiss her hot womanhood, causing her to let out another gasp.

"Oh, god...oh, god, Luffy...!" she whispered as she felt him suck and lick on her sex. Hell, he even started to write his name on it using her tongue...and he was doing it _painfully_ _slow._

He always knew just how to get her ready.

"Mmm...aaah...!" Nami cried. "L-Luffy...!"

Under the water, Luffy closed his eyes as bubbles blew from his nostrils while he kept licking Nami's pussy, finally spelling out the letter "Y"...but he wasn't done, just yet. Knowing that he had to breathe, soon, and that Nami was nearly at her limit, he started to write _her_ name, next. He went a little quicker this time, but not too quickly.

That was all it took.

"Aaaahh!" Nami cried as she climaxed, as well, while Luffy emerged from the water, gasping for air. He shook his head, sending water droplets from his hair before he looked at Nami, who smiled at him while her chest heaved.

"...Okay," Luffy said. "I think we're both ready, now."

"I think so, too...Captain," Nami replied as Luffy soon pulled himself closer to her, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace...then he began to press the tip of his manhood against Nami's womanhood. He looked right into her eyes but knew he did not need to ask permission. Her smile, full of trust and love, gave him the go-ahead.

With that, he grunted as he inserted his sex into hers, causing Nami to moan as she began to rake her hands down Luffy's back, leaving red marks on his skin. He panted as he began to move inside of her, ever so slowly. Nami moaned, her sex clamping down around his as he kissed her on the lips, once more. His hips rolled up against her with each motion, the water splashing and churning with each thrust he made. The two panted into each other's mouths as they continued their kiss. It was rough and strings of saliva connected between their lips as they momentarily pulled away from each other, then kissed again as Luffy continued his thrusts.

 _'It's rare when we get moments like this...just him and me...! He knows it, too...!'_

"Haa...haaa...!" Luffy moaned as he kept kissing Nami while also beginning to quicken his pace from a slow thrust to a medium.

"Unh...aahh...!" Nami cried, her voice muffled by Luffy's lips. "L-Luffy...!"

"Nami...!" Luffy whispered back as he continued to thrust into her womanhood, causing her to cry out in complete euphoria, tears forming in her eyes as she mewled. Whatever spot he was hitting, he sure was hitting it well, and she didn't want him to stop. For good measure, he even started to grind inside her, causing her to let out a scream as she felt the pressure within her beginning to build up.

It wouldn't be too much farther for her, now.

"Keep going, Luffy!" Nami urged. "I'm almost there! Keep going!"

"You got it!" Luffy grinned as he started going in, harder and deeper, causing her to scream.

"Yes! That's it!" she shouted. "There! Right fucking there!"

"Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh!" Luffy panted as he began to increase his speed.

"Ah! AHH!" Nami screamed. "Yes! That's it! Ohh, Luffy, I'm about to cum!"

"Me, too!" Luffy shouted.

"Harder! HARDER!" Nami urged with each thrust. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEES!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Luffy screamed in time with her as he gave one last thrust as they both gave their big finish, both of them sighing and shuddering in pleasure as Luffy collapsed against Nami, his cock pumping his seed inside her. The water soon settled around them as they both stared in each other's eyes, their chests heaving in and out and their faces flushed a deep red before they both smiled. They spoke no words...but none were needed.

They sat there, amidst the steam as they kissed once more.

 *****Scene change brought to you by the Hidden Leaf Girls in the hot springs (Naruto reference)*****

Robin lied on her futon, smiling in amusement while she glanced over at Aika, who was lying asleep next to her with a pair of earmuffs over her head while she had Kumi curled up next to her, both of them blissfully unaware of what had just transpired.

"As if the hot spring wasn't steamy enough as it is," the archaeologist mused.

 **THE END**

* * *

Yeah, it's been a while since I did a LuNa lemon, so here you guys go! Just a little something I had in mind for quite some time, now. ;)

Review, please!


End file.
